


Beacon Hills Bulletin

by glorious_spoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: A collection of Sterek drabbles originally posted to Tumblr. Reposted here for posterity.





	1. Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles challenge: royalty, warm, voice.

“D-Derek.” Stiles’ voice was rough and mangled, his breath icy on Derek’s cheek. “C-can’t feel—”

“Stop talking.” Derek worked his fingers under Stiles’ frozen shirt, resting them on bare, chilly skin. Stiles jerked under his touch, swore. He yanked his hand away. “What?”

“W-warm. You’re warm. Don’t— don’t stop.”

He was shaking harder now, body quaking beneath Derek’s fingers. “Hang on. Just hang on, the ambulance is almost here.”

Stiles’ laugh was shaky. “Hospital better t-treat me like freakin’ royalty after th-this.”

“Stop  _talking_ ,” Derek said into Stiles’ hair, and wrapped himself more tightly around his chilled body, pressing close.


	2. 1972 - 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles challenge: reveal, replace, feeling.

Limping footsteps approached, then stopped. A soft sigh, but when Stiles spoke there was no accusation in his tone. “What are you doing here?”

Derek scraped the last of the caked dirt from the urn and replaced it in its holder, revealing an etched rose and the familiar name on the headstone below. Brushed his fingers over the carved letters, feeling the roughness of the stone. “You didn’t get a chance to bring her flowers. I thought someone should.”

Stiles stepped closer. He still smelled like hospital antiseptics, but his hand was warm when he gripped Derek’s shoulder. “Thank you.”


	3. Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles challenge: treaty, imagine, and angel

Stiles looks amiable, but Derek knows him too damn well, and he knows he’s not imagining the glint of fury beneath that angelic smile.

“That’s so funny,” he says, looking up at the tall fae. “Because I’m like ninety percent sure that we had a treaty. Mutual non-aggression or something like that, am I right, Derek?”

“Stiles,” Derek says warningly.

It’s too late, and he knows it. There’s a static build of magic in the air and the fae’s eyes widen in sudden fearful understanding.

“Because this,” Stiles says, gesturing at Derek’s battered body, “sure looks like aggression to me.”


	4. Doomed to Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles challenge: hostage, killer and failure.

The plan had been doomed to failure from the start. Stiles was entirely aware of that, thanks, which meant Derek could stop belaboring the point any day now.

“…stuck here playing hostages for a deranged killer until those  _infants_  come up with a halfway competent rescue…”

“Hey,” Stiles protested. “At least two of them are old enough to vote.”

Derek glared, undeterred by both Stiles’s argument and the deranged killer in question watching them on the viewscreen. “This is completely your—”

Okay, so Stiles hadn’t planned on interrupting his rant with a kiss. In his defense, though, it totally worked.


	5. Bad Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the words _haircut, concentration, awful._

“Oh, wow,” Stiles said, fingers resting on the edge of the photograph. Derek at eight was hilariously, adorably awkward, all round cheeks and ears that stuck out like jug-handles from his badly trimmed black hair. “Who gave you that godawful haircut?”

“My mother,” Derek said absently, frowning down at his book in concentration, and Stiles felt his stomach drop, because yeah, he was an asshole, but not about this. Never about this. He was still trying to formulate an apology when Derek glanced up, his smile wistful, and added, “She was so bad at it. We never told her, though.”


	6. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt _pain, cucumber, snatch_.

“This is taking too long.” Derek’s hands were steady under Stiles’s feet, holding him six feet up in the air to peer over the barricade like he weighed nothing. “Hurry.”

“Stay cool,” Stiles murmured, sharp prickles of pain running down his arms as he prodded the magical barrier.

“Stay  _cool?_ ”

“Like a cucumber.”

“I hate you,” Derek murmured, but it sounded mostly affectionate. Then his head jerked up, tilted to listen for something Stiles couldn’t hear. “They’re coming.”

“Okay, I’m done.” Stiles snatched up his notebook and dropped down into Derek’s arms, grinned up at his scowling face. “Let’s go.”


	7. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles prompt: bottle, massage, snuggle.

“No,” Stiles said firmly, pointing a finger at Derek. “Absolutely not. We’re on vacation. That means that we’re going to wander around, see the sights, lie on the beach for a couple of hours, maybe get a massage, then come back here and snuggle. That’s the plan. There will be absolutely no consulting on local supernatural fuckery, do you understand? No monster hunting. I’m putting my foot down.”

Derek looked reluctantly amused. “Do I get a say in this?”

“None whatsoever,” Stiles said, and tossed him the bottle of sunscreen. “Come on, grease me up. We got vacationing to do.”


	8. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Halloween theme week and the prompt _hero, say, freeze_ on @sterekdrabbles.

“A costume party, you said,” Derek growls, kicking the nearest corpse over with the toe of his boot. Half its face is a smoking ruin, but it still snaps at him with yellowish fangs. “It’ll be fun.  _What’s the worst that could happen?_ ”

“I admit, that was a poor choice of words.” Stiles’s superhero costume is shredded, leaving him bare-chested in shiny red tights. It’s simultaneously ridiculous and appealing. “Although to be fair, I’m the one freezing my ass off here.”

“I didn’t make you wear that,” Derek grumbles, but he strips his t-shirt off and tosses it over anyway.


	9. 'Cause This is Thriller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles prompt: carve, candy, cemetery.

“You know,” Stiles said, heaving another shovelful of dirt aside, “normal people hand out candy on Halloween. Carve pumpkins.”

Derek hopped down into the open grave, wrinkling his nose at the thick stench of rot. “Are you done?”

“Not even close.” Stiles jammed his shovel into the earth again. He wasn’t bothering to keep his voice down, although at least the cemetery was deserted. Other than the zombies.

Derek sighed as the coffin lid began to quake beneath his feet. “If I promise to get you chocolate, will you shut up and toss me the flamethrower?”

A pause. Then, “Deal.”


	10. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles prompt _wing, hand, definite._

“Well,” Stiles said, flexing his shoulders. His muscles pulled in unfamiliar ways, unaccustomed to the additional weight. “This is definitely a new one.” **  
**

“I told you to stay away from the faerie ring." Derek sounded annoyed, but his hands were careful when they stroked the protrusions jutting from Stiles’s shoulder blades. “Does that hurt?”

Stiles breathed in slowly, blushing. It felt no different than when Derek touched any other part of him with that kind of gentle focus. The wings that had just budded from his shoulders flexed, red-gold feathers lifting.

“No,” he managed hoarsely. “It doesn’t hurt at all.”


	11. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the **sterekdrabbles** words _aware, satisfied, offend_ and the theme 'competence'.

Derek eyed Stiles, who was outfitted in the most aggressively casual college dude-bro outfit he could imagine. They were already getting looks from the other elegantly coiffed partygoers. “You do realize that they’re going to be offended if you show up dressed like that.”

“I’m aware,” Stiles said cheerfully, spinning his cap around backward. “They think we’re negotiating at a disadvantage and we’ll be satisfied with whatever they offer. I’m making a point.”

“Stiles…”

Stiles patted the lapels of Derek’s jacket, his grin taking on a sweetly wicked promise. “Don’t worry. You look fine enough for the both of us.”


	12. Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 1/14 @sterekdrabbles words **bend, scratch, pure**.

Stiles twisted futilely, trying to bend so that he could get a look at the injury. Derek slapped a hand between his shoulders, pinning him. “Stop that.”

“Are you-- _ow!_ ” Something sizzled on his skin, a sharp sudden burn. “Oh my god! Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“If it’s not purified, the poison will spread. Hold still.”

“ _Ow,_ ” Stiles repeated pointedly, mostly for show. The burn was starting to fade. “Am I at least going to get a cool scar out of this?”

“No. It’s just a scratch.”

“That blows,” Stiles mumbled, and Derek’s laugh was warm and surprised.


	13. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the **sterekdrabbles** words **fog, gun, deserve**.

“What, I ask you,” Stiles said, reloading clumsily, “did I ever do to deserve this? I’m a nice person. I carry groceries for little old ladies, I–”

“Safety’s on.”

“What?”

“Safety,” Derek repeated, reaching over to depress the button with unsteady fingers. His voice sounded thin and strained. They had to get him out of here,  _now_. “It works better when it’s off. Do you know how to shoot?”

“Aim, fire, easy enough,” Stiles said with a bravado he didn’t feel, lifting the gun as he put his body between Derek and the monstrous dark figures approaching through the fog.


End file.
